


Gli inganni del T.A.R.D.I.S.

by DanzaNelFuoco



Series: Quando il TARDIS decise di fare di testa sua [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lei ha sempre fatto quello che era meglio per lui, portandolo dove doveva essere e non dove voleva andare.</p>
<p>Solo che questa volta non gli sembra che lei abbia scelto la giusta battaglia da combattere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gli inganni del T.A.R.D.I.S.

\- Il TARDIS shippa Eleven/Rory -

**Inganni del TARDIS**

 

_Seguito di “The TARDIS’ OTP”_

_Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”_

 

Il Dottore finge di non sapere.

Vorrebbe fare qualcosa, ma in secoli di collaborazione il TARDIS non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere e, per una volta, non ha un piano.

Lei ha sempre fatto quello che era meglio per lui, portandolo dove doveva essere e non dove voleva andare.

Solo che questa volta non gli sembra che lei abbia scelto la giusta battaglia da combattere.

È passato sopra alla volta che ha chiuso Amy fuori ed è partita con solo lui e Rory a bordo, ha sorvolato sull’incidente del “bar” alieno, ma che li chiuda in una stanza piena di candele e musica romantica è troppo e assolutamente ingiustificabile.

E se Amy li scoprisse?


End file.
